


El gran reencuentro

by TheRealBelu



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Peterick, Ryden
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealBelu/pseuds/TheRealBelu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon vivía una vida feliz. Se había casado hace poco y luego de mucho tiempo se había adaptado a los nuevos miembros de su banda, acababa de tener un gran éxito con su último álbum y pensaba en comenzar a trabajar en el próximo. Su nueva vida cambia cuando Spencer le pide misteriosamente que se reúnan con Jon y Ryan para hablar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Brendon llegó tarde a la reunión. Obvio que no iba a llegar a tiempo, ni siquiera quería verle la cara a esos dos idiotas en un primer lugar. O quizás el problema era solamente con volver a ver a Ryan. En fin, solo iba porque Spencer lo había obligado. Si, solamente por eso. Aparte, seguro la razón de la reunión era que Ryan y Jon estában mal económicamente y necesitaban publicidad o cualquier otra cosa.  


Bueno, en realidad no sabía con exactitud que quería Spencer con esta reunión, pero seguramente era prestar algún favor a alguno de ellos, como ya había sucedido anteriormente. Pero, ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarlos Brendon? Al fin y al cabo ellos fueron los que decidieron dejar la banda, nadie los obligó. Ni siquiera se detuvieron a pensar un momento en él y Spencer cuando lo hicieron. ¿Por qué tendrían que pensar en ellos ahora?  


La puerta hizo un ruido muy fuerte al cerrarse detrás de Brendon. –Perdón por llegar tarde- dijo a nadie en particular y procedió a sentarse cabizbajo al lado de Spencer, que ya estaba acomodado en un sofá. En frente a ellos, en dos sillas, se encontraban Ryan y Jon. No los había visto en ¿cuánto? Dos o tres años. En una de esas reuniones que Jon y Spencer organizaban para mantenerlos a todos “unidos” y no olvidar los viejos tiempos. Ellos siempre se encargaron de eso, mientras él y Ryan actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Se sonreían falsamente, intercambiaban un par de palabras y listo, hasta el próximo encuentro.  


Pero muchas cosas pasaron desde ese momento. Spencer cada vez estaba peor y también lo dejó, pero su partida estaba justificada. Su problema de adicciones se había vuelto incontrolable. No podía hacer otra cosa. Brendon lo sabía, y entendió que era lo mejor para su salud; pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se quedó solo. Solo enfrentándose ante miles de fans intrigados, ante la disquera, sus representantes, tantas personas, tantas cosas que hacer. Bueno, pero era lo que tenía que pasar. Aparte de esto, Brendon se había casado finalmente, había empezado muchos proyectos que le cambiarían la vida, había agregado oficialmente a Dallon y Kenneth a la banda. Se había transformado en un hombre totalmente distinto: seguro de sí mismo y confiado, conocido por su talento, su fortaleza… y una simple reunión con sus ex compañeros de banda sería un simple trámite para él.  


-¿Brendon?- Jon lo miraba con una de sus miradas llenas de dulzura y calma. –Hola, ¿Estás Bien?- Acababan de pasar 2 minutos desde su llegada cargados de un incómodo silencio en el que todos lo miraban fijamente. Y Brendon no se había dado cuenta porque estaba demasiado ocupado analizando seriamente los cordones de su zapatilla derecha.  


-¡Si! Muy bien, excelente. Ehm… ¿Ustedes?- Por un momento su mirada se fijó en Ryan, que lo miraba de vuelta con una de sus expresiones indescifrables. Y ahí estaba, ese sentimiento en el estómago que le recordaba todo lo que había sucedido hace ya tanto tiempo, pero nunca olvidaría, a pesar de que intentaba hacerlo todos los días.  


Ryan no había cambiado en nada. O quizás sí. Su pelo había dejado aquel estilo beatle al que se había aferrado durante tantos años. Ahora era un corte mucho más sofisticado, que lo haría parecer un hombre maduro si no fuera por las mechas de cabello verde que atravesaban su cabeza. En su cara había un par de líneas de expresión que denotaban el paso del tiempo. Su estilo también había cambiado. Había dejado las camisas estampadas y los trajes combinados por unos simples pantalones negros, una camiseta blanca y una campera de cuero. Un look que le favorecía, claro, pero si le preguntabas a Brendon, jamás superaría al Ryan que usaba ropa propia de un circo para andar diariamente. Lo único que no había cambiado eran sus ojos que, inquebrantables, lo miraban de la misma manera que lo hicieron desde el primer día.  


Jon seguía describiendo con alegría cómo era su nueva vida tranquila con su esposa. En la que se subía a un escenario de manera esporádica para cantar dos o tres canciones propias y una docena de viejos éxitos de Panic. Al terminar, con una sonrisa, giró la cabeza para mirar a Ryan. –Bueno, ¿y vos?-  


-Yo estoy bien, como siempre. Ocupado con algunas cosas por acá, otras por allá.- Ryan sonrió levemente hasta ser interrumpido por una leve risa que venía del lado de Brendon, rápidamente escondida con una tos muy extraña. –¿Pasa algo?- Le dirigió con una ceja apenas levantada, desafiante.  


-No, no pasa nada. Es solo que… no creo que hayas estado muy ocupado. Solo eso.- El tono de Brendon era claramente burlón. Si al comienzo había intentado ocultar sus sentimientos, ahora no lo estaba logrando. Su expresión parecía más de reproche que cualquier otra cosa. Automáticamente Spencer y Jon se dirigieron una mirada. Esto era justamente de lo que Spencer le había advertido. Tenía que controlarse y evitar decir comentarios que iniciaran conflicto. Pero ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso, cuando aparte de imbécil, Ryan era un mentiroso que no quería admitir que se pasa sus días drogado y durmiendo? Al menos Jon seguía intentado remontar su carrera, Ryan ni siquiera se esforzaba. Subía a internet sonidos sin terminar, simples esbozos de canciones, lamentables. Y así nomás recibía miles de comentarios afectuosos de fans, el imbécil.  


-Hace mucho que no hablamos Brendon, no creo que te encuentres muy al tanto de mi vida ni de lo que hago diariamente.  


-¿Ah, no? A ver, ¿En qué estás trabajando? No me digas que en tu música, porque hacer un par de colaboraciones en tantos años no es trabajar en música.  
Ryan parecía sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo se había quedado sin palaras. –Yo hago… cosas.- De repente su expresión cambió a neutralidad habitual. -No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a alguien que me ignora y no me dirige la palabra en tanto tiempo. Ahora por favor, cambiemos de tema. Spencer, ¿Cómo se encuentra tu salud?- Spencer dejó salir un suspiro de alivio por el cambio de tema y comenzó a describir su camino y sus avances en la rehabilitación.  


¿Él no le había dirigido la palabra en tanto tiempo? ¿De repente Ryan se olvidó de que él tampoco se había molestado en mandarle ni un simple mensaje de texto? Y que no tiene el número, bueno, eso es una excusa de cuarta y haberlo dicho en twitter para que todos los fans lo vieran era un recurso publicitario bajísimo y Brendon simplemente no iba a prestarse a eso.  
Bueno, quizás si estaba un poco enojado todavía por todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, no sabía bien lo que sentía. Pero lo que si tenía claro Brendon era que no se iba a olvidar tan fácilmente de todo eso. Todos lo habían abandonado y decepcionado y no tenía por qué fingir que no había sucedido.  


-… Asi que bueno, en eso he estado todo este tiempo. Lamentablemente tuve que dejar a Brendon a cargo de la gran mayoría de las cosas relacionadas con la banda - ¿La gran mayoría o todas? Spencer sonríe cariñosamente al vacío y mirando a Brendon continúa - Pero voy a volver, cuando me recupere en su totalidad, que… bueno para eso quería que nos reuniéramos. Ya me siento mucho mejor- Su voz era ahora más seria y la sonrisa en su cara de una profunda alegría y determinación.  


Jon se levantó inmediatamente de la silla y acercándose con los brazos extendidos a Spencer dijo:-¡Bueno, eso es maravilloso, Spence!-  


Luego de un prolongado abrazo, Spencer volvió a hablar. –Bueno, me siento mucho mejor, y extraño esto- Dijo, con un brazo en los hombros de Jon y con el otro en el aire, como estrechando a sus tres viejos amigos en un abrazo invisible. –Me gustaría que nos juntáramos seguido. O bueno, quizás solo una vez para empezar. Para tocar un par de canciones, no sé, divertirnos de nuevo. Sin presión, sin los medios, sin las redes sociales y todas esas cosas que nos destruyeron. Solo nosotros y la música. Cómo cuando éramos jóvenes.  


-Yo sigo siendo joven. Hablá por vos, anciano- La voz de Brendon era alegre y se reafirmaba en su semblante. No le emocionaba tanto la idea de volver a tocar con Ryan. Pero Spencer se encontraba mejor, y si esto era lo que quería entonces tendría todo su apoyo. Al fin y al cabo él había sido como un padre para todos ellos. Siempre escuchándolos y apoyándolos cuando nadie más lo haría. Si, definitivamente, Brendon iba a estar para lo que sea que Spencer quisiera hacer. No importaba el hecho de tener que ver a Ryan seguido, Brendon ahora estaba felizmente casado y no le afectaría en lo más mínimo. Aparte, siendo honesto, extrañaba tocar con los chicos. Escribir letras y componer música sin Spencer, Jon y Ryan había sido una experiencia totalmente distinta. Los extrañaba y bueno, no podía olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado, pero si podía hacerlo a un lado para pasar un tiempo con sus viejos amigos. Al fin y al cabo, Brendon nunca fue bueno para hacerse el ofendido por mucho tiempo.  


-¡Bueno, ustedes saben que me encantaría! Cuántas veces les he dicho que reunirnos de nuevo sería una idea espectacular-agregó alegre Jon.  


Spencer miró a Ryan, que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente a Jon. -¿Ry? ¿Qué te parece?  


-Sí claro, sí. Si Bren está de acuerdo, es un hecho.-Dijo Ryan sonriéndole a Brendon. Imbécil.  


-No tengo ningún problema. Estaría buenísimo juntarnos una vez cada tanto y tocar… hay espacio en mi garaje, si les parece bien-  


-No creo que Sarah esté muy contenta con esa idea, Bren. Jamás nos dejó tocar con Kenny y Dallon- Las palabras de Spencer le causaron una sonrisa a Ryan, o al menos eso le pareció a Brendon.  


-Podemos tocar en mi departamento, es grande y no tiene muchos muebles. Suficiente espacio para el equipo… y creería que queda cerca de la casa de todos. Además, vivo solo, no disgustaremos a nadie- Brendon estaba seguro de que esas últimas palabras de Ryan eran una directa burla hacia él.  


-¡Genial! Es un hecho entonces. ¡No se imaginan cómo los extraño!- Jon agarró a Ryan y a Spencer por el cuello, obligándolos a un abrazo grupal. Oh Dios, cómo extrañaba Brendon a estos chicos.  


Continuaron hablando de los viejos tiempos. De las épocas en las que pasaban horas arreglándose el pelo y maquillándose mientras discutían sobre chicas, música y el colegio. La alegría de los cuatro era innegable. Brendon podría jurar incluso que Ryan se había reído más de una vez de sus chistes. Fue una tarde genial, hasta lograron hacer que Brendon se olvidara de por qué estaba tan enojado desde un primer momento.

 

______

 

-Bueno, ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?- Sarah había estado más nerviosa por el “gran reencuentro” (como ella lo llamaba), que el mismo Brendon. Él estaba seguro de que principalmente se debía a que Sarah se encontraba celosa ya que nunca le había creído que nunca había sucedido nada con Ryan. Pero bueno, Brendon nunca había sido bueno mintiendo. Por eso, después de tanto tiempo, prefería evitar hablar al respecto o simplemente no decir ningún comentario que afirme o niegue nada relacionado con ese tema. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Por qué tendría que importar? Ahora la única persona en su corazón era Sarah hasta que la muerte los separe y eso no cambiaría.  


Brendon tardó en responder ya que se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el sofá, demasiado concentrado en la carrera que estaba jugando en la play station. –NO, perdí otra vez, odio este juego- Bajó el joystick con mal humor y dirigió su mirada a Sarah, tratando de seleccionar qué partes de lo sucedido el día anterior le convenía compartir. –¡Bien! Spencer se siente mucho mejor y decidió dejar totalmente el tratamiento-  


-¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Pero por qué esperó a que se reunieran para contarlo?  


-Bueno, es que ahora que se siente mucho mejor está aburrido y tiene ganas de que nos juntemos de vez en cuando, como en los viejos tiempos… y quizás tocar un par de canciones.  


-mmm… ¿y Kenny y Dallon?- Sarah tenía las manos en la cintura y una ceja amenazadoramente levantada. Además, ya había comenzado a aplicar “el tonito” en Brendon. Ese tono particular de voz que se encontraba entre reprobación y preocupación; extrañamente similar al tono que aplicaba su madre cuando era un adolescente.  


-En sus casas, supongo.  


-Bren…  


Ahora estaba elevando la voz. Era una advertencia y Brendon debía comportarse antes de verse sometido a un monólogo eterno de reproches. No pudo evitar un dramático suspiro antes de volver a hablar.-Tranquila. No vamos a reunirnos públicamente. Es solo para divertirnos y recordar los viejos tiempos, o algo así. Los chicos no tienen por qué enterarse ya que no es que los antiguos miembros de la banda se reintegrarán, ni nada por el estilo. Al menos no Ryan y Jon. Sí espero que Spence comience a participar en las futuras reuniones y grabaciones oficiales, ahora que está mejor.  


-Bueno, no me parece una buena idea, pero supongo que mientras nadie se entere, todo estará bien. Tendrán que ser muy cuidadosos, hay algunos fans muy acosadores y lo que menos necesitás ahora es un escándalo y rumores que incluyan a esos dos.  


-Si, mamá.  


Mientras Sarah le arrojaba un almohadón a la cara y se alejaba con una risa forzada, Brendon no pudo evitar preocuparse por lo que Kenneth y Dallon pensarían. Nada seguramente. Al fin y al cabo lo que le había dicho a Sarah no era mentira. Tan solo se reunirían a tocar un par de canciones de vez en cuando. Nada serio, nada oficial. Ryan y Jon habían dejado la banda y eso no se arreglaría.  
Sin embargo, no lograba calmar esa sensación de culpa que se había formado en su estómago. Como si estuviera engañando a los chicos o algo así.  


El sonido de una canción conocida a lo lejos lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Era el comienzo de Dancing Queen, de ABBA.  


-¡¿Podrías cambiar los tonos de llamada de tu celular?! Sabés que odio a ABBA, aparte cada vez que escucho una canción de ellos pienso que estás cerca y te están llamando- Dijo irritada Sarah mientras le alcanzaba el teléfono.  


Brendon atendió apenas recibió el celular de las manos de su esposa. –¡BREN!, ¿cómo va todo?- Era Jon- Recién termino de hablar con Ry. Llamaba para ver si estarías ocupado el martes, él me sugirió que nos reuniéramos ese día.- Ese cobarde jamás se molestaría en mover un dedo para avisarle él mismo. No claro, para eso lo tiene a Jon.  


-Por mi sí, estoy libre. ¿Has hablado con Spence ya?  


-Sí, ya le avisé. Estoy muy emocionado, estaba pensando en que podríamos tocar un par de canciones distintas a todo lo que hemos tocado juntos antes. No sé, algún artista muy distinto a lo que era nuestro estilo, algo así como Bob Marley o, bueno, tendríamos que charlarlo. Estoy tan felíz Bren.- Y lo podía notar. Brendon no había escuchado a Jon tan emocionado en… bueno, en años.  


-jajaja ¡Yo también Jon! Ya que me hablás de este tema, se me acaba de antojar hacer algún cover de ABBA para dedicárselo a Sarah, es su grupo favorito.  
Desde atrás del sofá llegó volando otro almohadón que golpeó a Brendon directamente en la nuca y lo obligo a aquietar su risa y a seguir conversando con Jon.

_____

 


	2. Chapter 2

-Esta no puede ser la dirección. –Pensó Brendon con desconcierto. Había tenido que venir solo a la casa de Ryan ya que su buen amigo Spencer le había prometido antes a Jon que lo iría a pasar a buscar y aparentemente, según lo que le había dicho, la casa de Brendon le quedaba a contramano y era mucho más cómodo para todos que fuera por su cuenta.  


Miró de nuevo la señalación que tenía en frente suyo y luego la dirección que había anotado en su celular y si, efectivamente, estaba en el lugar indicado. Aparentemente Ryan vivía en un viejo edificio que debía haber sido una pequeña fábrica o algún tipo de negocio en algún otro momento. Era una simple y dañada construcción de ladrillos de dos pisos.  


Se acercó a la gran puerta principal y tocó el timbre. En seguida se abrió y Brendon pudo ver a un hombre rubio muy alto de ojos azules que se quedó bloqueando la entrada y mirándolo fijamente con una expresión severa. Lo reconoció inmediatamente como Dan Keys, un miembro de la escena musical de Los Ángeles, y también un personaje que aparecía frecuentemente en las redes sociales de Ryan. No es que él estuviera pendiente de quién aparece en las fotos que sube Ryan, pero recordó haberlo visto un par de veces… en algún lado.  


-Ehm. ¿Es esta la casa de Ryan, Ryan Ross?- Brendon estaba demasiado nervioso y era evidente en su voz. ¿Por qué tuvo que aceptar esto en un principio? Él ya tenía su propia banda y haber venido era tan solo una pérdida de tiempo.  


Dan lo miró por un par de segundos más hasta moverse a un lado lo suficiente como para darle espacio para entrar. Definitivamente este hombre era demasiado raro, incluso para Brendon. A pesar de la primera mala impresión decidió pasar y extenderle la mano. -Yo soy Brendon Urie, mucho gusto. ¿Sabés si Ryan está?  


Dan le devolvió el saludo interrumpido por un gran bostezo. –Dan Keys, ¡nunca nos habíamos conocido en persona! He oído muchas cosas sobre ti.  


-¡Seguro todas ciertas!- Le dijo con voz alegre y un guiño. Definitivamente, Brendon no sabía cómo interactuar con desconocidos cuando estaba nervioso.  


-Seguramente. Bueno, creo que Ryan está en el segundo piso, por la escalera que ves en el fondo. Yo justo me iba, un placer conocerte, Brendon.- Y se fue tras la puerta, dejando a Brendon solo, en una casa que no conocía.  


¿Por qué en este horario de la mañana se estaba recién retirando Dan de la casa de Ryan? Rápidamente sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se tomó un momento para mirar el espacio que lo rodeaba. Era una habitación inmensa, no habían paredes que dividieran los espacios. A su izquierda había un amplio living, a su derecha un espacio para distintos instrumentos, desde un gran piano hasta distintas guitarras que se encontraban colgadas en su pared. En el fondo de la habitación había una cocina con una gran mesa rodeada de sillas. Y en un rincón, una escalera de caracol que conducía a un piso intermedio abierto, que se podía ver desde el piso de abajo como un enorme balcón.  


Brendon avanzó a través del gran salón y subió por la escalera. –¿Ryan?  


-¡Aquí arriba!  


Al subir Brendon se encontró con una habitación grande, con vista al salón inferior de un lado y del otro una gran ventana. En el medio había una cama de dos plazas que se encontraba destendida y alrededor un par de sofás desgastados. Parecía la habitación principal. Y en el medio, parado y vestido tan solo por sus boxers, se encontraba Ryan.  


-¿Lle-llego en un m-mal momento? Dan me dejó entrar- Perfecto, ahora había comenzado a tartamudear. Justo lo que necesitaba, demostrarle a Ryan qué tan nervioso estaba. Y como si eso fuera poco, no había podido evitar quedarse mirándolo de arriba abajo, varias veces.  


-No, justo estaba por preparar café para esperarlos ¿Cómo estás?-  


Ryan se veía cansado pero alegre, estaba despeinado, como si recién se hubiera levantado. Se agachó a recoger una camisa que se encontraba en el suelo y procedió a ponérsela mientras Brendon trataba de formular una oración coherente. Y luego, demasiado rápido como para comprender le respondió: -Bien, eh. Ah, entonces… ¿Seguro que es un buen momento? Porque me puedo ir y volver más tarde. Es decir, ¿Jon y Spence dónde están? Jaja, es obvio que no han llegado. Bueno mejor te espero abajo a que te arregles y a que lleguen los chicos, ¿sabes? Sí, creo que es lo mejor - ¿Por qué tendría que haber llegado tan temprano? La opción más segura era claramente esperar a que Spencer le escribiera una vez que ya se encontraran en el lugar.  
Ryan comenzó a reírse y con una sonrisa le puso un brazo en el hombro a Brendon, quién no pudo hacer nada más que temblar ante el contacto. –Prendé la cafetera, ¿Querés? Todo lo que necesitás está sobre la mesada. Yo me visto y bajo enseguida-  


Brendon bajó inmediatamente y comenzó a preparar café. La vista que acababa de tener le recordaba el pasado, a la época en la que vivían los cuatro juntos, viajando de ciudad en ciudad. Cuando se veían obligados a dormir en su camioneta o en dónde sea que el poco dinero en sus bolsillos les permitiera. Era en esas noches calurosas en hoteles baratos en las que en vez de dormir, Ryan y Brendon pasaban horas hablando sobre todo lo que se podía hablar; principalmente música, claro. Fue en esa época cuando Brendon se dio cuenta de que Ryan era diferente a todas las otras personas que conocía. No sabía que era lo que le hacía destacarse, pero le encantaba.  


Ryan comenzó a bajar la escalera con un par de discos en las manos. –¿Te acordás de esto?- dijo pasándole uno. Era una versión en vinilo de A Fever You Can’t Sweat Out. Se sentó junto a Brendon en una de las sillas del comedor y con una risa suave, mirando fijamente el disco, continuó hablando –Nuestro bebé. Todavía no lo teníamos a Jon. No es por despreciar Pretty Odd, qué sabés que me encanta, pero es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida hasta ahora-  


Ryan le hablaba como si nunca se hubieran separado, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y nada de lo que había sucedido hubiera ocurrido realmente. Como si estuvieran en una de esas viejas habitaciones de hotel contándose secretos, más unidos que nunca. Brendon solo pudo responder con una sonrisa. También amaba ese álbum. Era la recolección de los mejores años de su vida junto con sus amigos, de cuando conocieron a Jon, de cuando se enamoró por primera vez. Él también guardaba una copia, la tenía escondida, separada de su colección de discos junto con pilas de fotos y recuerdos.  


Brendon se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada del disco y se encontró con la de Ryan, que lo miraba de una manera distinta a la que lo estuvo haciendo todos estos años. Ahora sus ojos tenían una expresión afectuosa, la misma que solía mostrarle a Brendon en esa época.  


Justo cuando Brendon comenzaba a sentirse demasiado incómodo como para seguir manteniendo la mirada en Ryan, comenzaron a golpear la puerta. Ryan se paró y fue a abrir lentamente al grito de –¡Ahí voy, ahí voy!-  


Un par de minutos después se encontraban los cuatro juntos en la cocina, riéndose de Jon. Aparéntemente, su esposa estaba tomando clases de tejido y Jon, como buen marido, había decidido usar orgulloso sus obras. El sweater que Jon llevaba puesto era blanco con rayas naranja, ajustado en la cintura, holgado en los hombros y con las mangas demasiado largas, pero al parecer él no encontraba nada extraño en su vestimenta ni comprendía la risa de sus amigos.  


-Bueno, igual no sé por qué si están riendo de mí cuando bien saben ustedes que el único que siempre mantuvo una vestimenta normal fui yo. ¿O acaso se olvidaron?-  
Ahora las risas eran más fuertes. Continuaron hablando de los distintos estilos de Ryan a través de los años, la fase de vaquero de Brendon y las bandanas de Spencer. De a poco pasó el tiempo hasta que decidieron sentarse en el sector donde se encontraban los instrumentos de Ryan para tocar algunas cosas. Brendon se había olvidado de lo maravilloso que era pasar tiempo con sus mejores amigos sin preocuparse por otras cosas.  


_____

Brendon no podía evitar estar contento. Hacía ya un par de meses que se juntaba con Jon, Ryan y Spencer al menos una vez a la semana. Durante esas reuniones repasaron las canciones de los dos discos que habían tocado juntos y todas las canciones que solían escuchar cuando eran adolescentes; de los Smiths, los Smashing Pumkins y muchas otras bandas. Además de un par de canciones de Celine Dion y Madonna por pedido específico de Brendon.  


Pero las reuniones no solo se limitaban a tocar música. Con el tiempo comenzaron a juntarse también para ver alguna película o serie, escuchar algún cd nuevo o tan solo pasar el tiempo. De esta manera Brendon comenzó a sentirse cada vez más cómodo con sus viejos amigos; y más que nada con Ryan. Cada día se le hacía más difícil disimular su atracción por él, y a pesar de que se lo negaba constantemente sentía que a él le estaba sucediendo lo mismo.  


Paralelamente a esto, las cosas no iban tan bien con Kenneth y Dallon. Las prácticas de la banda se centraban en repasar temas antiguos ya que nadie llevaba nuevas ideas para comenzar a componer. No tenían ningún apuro por parte de la disquera, por lo que tampoco se preocupaban. Normalmente empezaban tarde, terminaban temprano y se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo hablando y haciendo bromas.  


El bloqueo creativo que tenía con su banda no le causaba muchas molestias a Brendon ya que al reunirse con sus viejos amigos su actitud cambiaba drásticamente. Todos aportaban ideas nuevas constantemente, y así conforme pasaba el tiempo, compusieron un buen puñado de canciones de las que estaban muy orgullosos. Como la que estaban trabajando en ese momento.  


-Creo que deberíamos agregar un violín, principalmente cuando se acerca el verso. Siento que se escucharía genial.-  


-Es verdad Jon, no se había ocurrido. ¿Tienes un violín acá Ry? Si no, podemos pasar a buscar rápido el mío a casa- Spencer sonaba emocionado, detrás de la batería.  


Ryan, que estaba preparando una cena para todos se dirigió ahora a Brendon – Si. Bren, vos que ya conocés el segundo piso, buscá en el armario que está en frente a mi cama. Ahí tendrías que encontrar uno.-  


Brendon asintió con la cabeza y dejando su guitarra a un lado subió corriendo hasta la habitación. En frente a la cama se encontró con dos puertas. Una llevaba a un baño y la otra a un gran armario, más grande aún que el que Sarah tenía y presumía constantemente en la casa que compartía con Brendon. Aparte de estar lleno de ropa, habían varios estuches de instrumentos. Al lado de una pila de ropa en un estante encontró uno con un violín y cuando estaba por darse vuelta y volver abajo vio algo que le llamó la atención. En una pared, atrás de varios trajes colgados, habían fotografías. Se acercó a mirar con más atención y notó que eran dos: Una en la que se veian los cuatro sonrientes, en una alfombra roja y en la otra era tan solo Ryan y él. Brendon se quedó mirando esta última por varios segundos. Había sido sacada el día en el que ellos se habían dado su primer beso, en aquel viejo parque a mitad de camino entre las casas de los dos, en Las Vegas.  


De repente Brendon sintió una confusión enorme. Desde que se juntaron y acordaron reunirse periódicamente, Ryan lo había tratado de manera muy amable, hasta coqueta. Brendon no estaba tan seguro de esto último, con Ryan nunca se estaba seguro, pero si podía notar el drástico cambio de comportamiento. A partir de la separación y hasta la última reunión que tuvieron, hace tres años Ryan lo rechazaba. No podía entender que estaba pasando en la cabeza de Ryan. ¿Podría ser que Ryan lo extrañara? ¿O quizás todavía sentía lo mismo? No, eso era imposible, había pasado mucho tiempo.  


Desde abajo se oía la voz burlona de Ryan -¿Todo bien ahí arriba? ¿Tanto tiempo te toma encontrar un instrumento?-  


Brendon sonrió, volvió a agarrar el violín que había encontrado y se dirigió a la escalera contestando –Por acá todo bien, ¿Todo bien ahí abajo? ¿Tanto tiempo te toma cocinar unos simples fideos?- Al llegar abajo le sacó la lengua a Ryan y se dirigió hasta donde estaban Spencer y Jon esperándolo.  


-Oh, veo que no has madurado en lo más mínimo.-  


-Vos tampoco, vi que todavía conservás el pijama de Star Wars que usabas cuando estábamos en el colegio y no voy a aceptar ninguna explicación al respecto.- Se dio vuelta para dirigirle una sonrisa fugaz antes de volver a sentarse a seguir debatiendo sobre el verso de la canción.  


¿Pero qué pasa si sí era posible? Quizás Ryan también pensaba en ellos.

_____

-¿Qué les parece si preparo café y dejamos de pensar por un rato en esta canción si? Si no vamos a seguir dando vueltas en círculo sin llegar a nada. – Sin esperar una respuesta, Jon se levantó del sofá, dejó el bajo que tenía en su falda en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina.  


-Tenés razón. Necesitamos un descanso.- Spencer salió de detrás de la batería y se recostó en el lugar que había dejado su amigo libre. Habían estado trabajando todo el día en la misma canción, pero seguían sin encontrarse conformes con cómo sonaba.  


Brendon, que tocaba algunos acordes distraídos con su guitarra, parado entre Ryan y Spencer sugirió. –¿Por qué no vemos alguna película que no sea tan larga? Así después continuamos aunque sea un rato.-Ya era tarde y lo más conveniente era que terminaran la sesión por el día, pero no quería volver a su casa aún.  


Ryan se levantó de la silla y se acercó a una biblioteca que se encontraba al lado de la televisión -Mmm creo que por algún lado tengo El Señor de los Anillos.-  


-¿Esa es tu idea de una película no tan larga?-  


Ryan le dirigió una amplia sonrisa –No. Pero sé que es una opción que ninguno de ustedes rechazará-  


-Bueno, estás en lo cierto. Hace años que no veo esa película. Preparen todo que ahora llevo el café.- Respondió Jon a lo lejos. Mientras Ryan ponía la película en el dvd, Brendon se encargó de mover todos los instrumentos del sector del living al espacio para la música. Jon volvió con cuatro tazas en una bandeja y se sentó en el poco espacio que quedaba en el sofá en el que Spencer estaba acostado. Ryan se sentó en el otro sillón y Brendon a su lado.  


Brendon se sabía la película de memoria, pero no importaba cuantas veces la viera, siempre sería su favorita y estaría dispuesto a verla de nuevo.  


Las escenas pasaban y Brendon sentía como el cansancio del día se le venía encima. No podía evitar recordar lo que significaba una noche de películas con sus amigos cuando eran más jóvenes. Generalmente se quedaba dormido durante los primeros minutos, abrazado de Ryan, quien siempre se mantenía despierto hasta que terminara. Así, de a poco comenzó a sentir que sus ojos se cerraban. Era un mal hábito y un super poder el de Brendon de poder quedarse dormido en cualquier situación. Sumamente práctico para cuando se encontraban en tours, pero no para situaciones como esa.  


–Despiértenme cuando termine.- Alcanzó a murmurar antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

_____

Era la mitad de la noche cuando Brendon finalmente se despertó. Le costó recordar dónde estaba. Pero cuando finalmente ordenó sus pensamientos abrió rápidamente los ojos. Seguía en el living, pero durante su sueño se había deslizado del sofá y de alguna manera había acomodado su cabeza usando las piernas de Ryan como almohada. Desde su posición Brendon podía verlo claramente encima suyo a pesar de la oscuridad. Estaba dormido en una posición que no parecía muy cómoda: sentado y con la cabeza apoyada en un hombro. Tenía una mano debajo de la cabeza de Brendon, sosteniéndola, y la otra encima de su pecho.  


“Maldita sea, Sarah” Pensó Brendon rápidamente. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y vió un mensaje de ella de hace un par de horas que decía “Salgo con las chicas, vuelvo tarde. Ya le di de comer a los perros. Te amo” No era tan tarde, era apenas las 3 de la madrugada. Despacio y tratando de desviar la luz de la pantalla para no despertar a Ryan le respondió. “Bien amor. Pasenla genial, embriáguense y bailen sobre las mesas por mí. Se extendió la práctica, duermo en casa de Spencer. También te amo”.  


Mirando el techo suspiró de alivio. Lo último que necesitaba era que Sarah sospechara que Brendon y Ryan estaban juntos. Porque era cierto, pero no era lo que parecía. Y no necesitaba que Sarah se preocupara por cosas que no iban a suceder.  


Desvió su mirada hacia Ryan y comenzó a estudiarlo. La forma de su cara, la curva de su nariz, sus ojos, su boca. Podía oír su respiración, lenta, acompañada por el casi imperceptible movimiento de su pecho. Hacía años que Brendon no lo veía de esa manera, tan vulnerable y tan hermoso al mismo tiempo. Era extraño tenerlo tan cerca como en los viejos tiempos y no poder tocarlo.  


Subió una de sus manos hasta su propio pecho y la dejó descansar junto a la mano de Ryan. No despegaba la mirada de su cara para tratar de advertir si con sus movimientos lo estaba despertando. Lentamente comenzó a mover la mano hasta tocar la de él con la punta de los dedos. Ryan no se movió. Puso su mano completamente sobre la de él y cerró los ojos. Nadie se tenía que enterar. Iba a volver a dormir y por la mañana sería un poco incómodo, pero nadie sabría de ese pequeño momento de intimidad que él había compartido con Ryan.  


Apenas cerró los ojos sintió que la respiración de Ryan había cambiado, ahora era más rápida. Frunció el ceño y volvió a abrirlos para ver qué había cambiado en la expresión de su compañero solo para encontrarlo mirándolo de vuelta, como si no hubiera estado dormido en un principio. Siempre había sido de sueño ligero.  


Bueno, eso era incómodo. Habían pasado varios segundos en los que ambos se miraban fijamente hasta que Ryan finalmente habló: - Hola.  


-Hola.  


-Te quedaste dormido, no quise despertarte. Los chicos ya se fueron.  


-Está bien, gracias. Yo… ¿querés que me vaya?- Brendon quería quedarse pero no sabía cómo decírselo de una manera que no sonara como una insinuación de su parte.  


-No, justo estaba por decirte que fuéramos a mi habitación. Mi espalda me está matando.-  


Bueno, eso había avanzado demasiado rápido para Brendon. Se quedó mirando la cara de Ryan por un par de segundos más hasta asentir lentamente con la cabeza. Se sentó dejando espacio para que Ryan pueda levantarse y conducir el camino. Lo siguió hasta la habitación y se quedó parado analizando cada movimiento que hacía. Ryan se sacó los zapatos, el cinturón y se acostó vestido. –¿Venís?- Brendon realizó las mismas acciones que Ryan y se recostó a su lado. Habían demasiadas cosas mal en lo que estaba haciendo, pero no iba a pasar nada. Ryan y Brendon eran tan solo viejos amigos, compartiendo una cama para poder dormir cómodamente.  


Ryan y Brendon quedaron acostados uno en frente al otro, mirándose, analizándose mutuamente con las miradas. Brendon no quería pensar en todo lo que les había pasado. Sabía que ese tema estaba pasando por la cabeza de Ryan también. Excusas y explicaciones. Cómo y por qué Ryan había hecho lo que hizo. Brendon tan solo quería dormir ahí, junto a él. Quería sentirlo cerca, cuidándolo y olvidarse de todo lo demás.  


callados, compartiendo simplemente las miradas hasta que Brendon no pudo evitarlo más. En un rápido movimiento se acercó a Ryan, se recostó dándole la espalda, tomó su brazo y lo acomodó rodeándole su cuerpo. –No hablemos, ¿Está bien?-  


-Lo que vos quieras, Bren.-Fue la única respuesta que recibió. Ryan se acercó más todavía, buscó con su mano la mano de Brendon y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, encerrándolo en un fuerte abrazo. Lo último que sintió Brendon antes de volver a dormirse profundamente fue un suave beso en su nuca.  


Por la mañana Ryan lo despertó con un desayuno en la cama. Y para sorpresa de Brendon, no había sido para nada incómodo. Desayunaron, charlaron y luego de un par de horas volvió a su casa sin parar de sonreír y repetir en su cabeza todo lo que había sucedido una y otra vez.

_____


	3. Chapter 3

Era tarde ya, todos habían acordado pasar la noche en la casa de Ryan para terminar las últimas canciones y hacer una maratón de películas. Brendon estaba acomodado en la cama a punto de mirar alguna de las películas de terror que había traído Spencer en la pantalla que tenían en frente. Se había ubicado estratégicamente en el medio de la cama. Jamás lo iba a admitir y menos delante de sus compañeros, pero aún con 27 años no podía ver una película de terror sin morirse del miedo durante horas, y sentarse rodeado de gente le daba una protección extra a lo que sea que podría pasar.  


Mientras Ryan y Jon debatían muy seriamente con cuál deberían empezar, Spencer tomó una cerveza sin alcohol que había en una caja al lado de la cama y se acomodó al lado de Brendon, que estaba recostado contra la pared. –¿Qué pensás de las canciones que tenemos hasta ahora?  


-¡Que son geniales! Me encantan, no paro de cantarlas.-Brendon le sacó la cerveza de las manos y tomó un sorbo para luego mirarla con reprobación y devolvérsela a su amigo. –Esa porquería es desagradable, no entiendo como podés tomarla.-  


-Es parte del tratamiento, no más alcohol. Bueno, en realidad te preguntaba porque tenemos más que suficientes canciones como para armar un cd.- Su voz era más tranquila que lo habitual, precavida.  


-Ah, mirá. Buenísimo.- Brendon sabía en qué dirección iba esa conversación. No iba a armar un cd con Ryan y Jon, no podía.  


-Bren… pensalo un poco. Realmente tenemos algunas cosas excelentes. Mejor que todo lo hecho por Panic hasta ahora. Hasta inculos… podríamos volver, los cuatro.-  
Brendon se volteó y miró fijamente a Spencer con la boca abierta. No podía creer lo que le estaba proponiendo. Se lo esperaba, pero no de Spencer.  


En ese momento Ryan y Jon, que los estaban escuchando a unos metros de distancia se acercaron. Jon, con su sonrisa habitual continuó -¿No te gustaría que volviéramos los cuatro, como antes?-  


-Si, obvio pero no puede ser. No pueden volver a la banda.-  


-¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo somos los miembros originales y no creo que a los fans les disguste, sino todo lo contrario – Ryan trataba de apaciguarlo, con una expresión dulce y una mirada tranquila. En seguida Brendon entendió todo. Por qué de la nada decidieron reunirse y le avisaron al final. Por qué todos reaccionaron rápido al tema. Por qué Ryan lo estaba tratando tan bien todo este tiempo. Brendon se sentía como un idiota, como un pobre e iluso idiota. No pudo evitar reírse.  


-¿Tenían todo esto pleaneado, no? Desde el primer día que nos reunimos.  


Nadie le contestaba. Spencer miraba fijamente a Jon, quién tenía la cabeza gacha. Ryan por su parte comenzó a acercarse despacio a Brendon, con los brazos extendidos en el aire, como tratando de calmar su furia. –Bren, por favor, no te lo tomes así…-  


Brendon se levantó de la cama y se alejó lo más que pudo de Ryan. -Ahora entiendo todo. Pues tienes razón Ry. Ustedes eran los miembros originales hasta que dejaron de serlo por cuenta propia- Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no levantar la voz. Estaba tan enojado con ellos y consigo mismo y tan desilusionado que no podía evitar su risa nerviosa –No pueden organizar algo así ahora que la banda avanzó sin ustedes. No puedo creerlo.-  


-Eso no quita que no podamos volver, ¿vos viste el material que tenemos? Es espectacular, Bren. Artísticamente funcionamos mucho mejor los cuatro juntos. No podes negarlo. Pensalo Bien.  


Brendon sentía calor en sus mejillas, tenía que salir de ahí o comenzaría a llorar delante de todos. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y le contestó: -funcionábamos mucho mejor los cuatro juntos, hasta que ustedes decidieron que no funcionábamos más y ese es el detalle que se están olvidando. Ustedes se fueron.-  


-Vamos, amigo, no podés comportarte como una diva orgullosa por siempre.- El comentario no estaba destinado a ofender a Brendon en lo más mínimo. Ryan le sonreía con cariño, tratando de hacerlo reír y ceder al pedido. Pero no, Brendon no caería otra vez. –Bren, nos fuimos en malos términos, no razonamos bien las cosas, no deberíamos… no debería haberme ido así.  
La risa de Brendon ahora era muy fuerte. Ryan parecía triste y frustrado. Bajó los brazos y desvió la mirada de él. –“se fueron en malos términos”, esa es tu nueva forma de decir que nos abandonaron… me abandonaste Ryan.  


Brendon agarró su celular y sus llaves de la mesa y se paró ante sus amigos. –Ustedes creen que fue fácil para mí. Qué me quedé cómodamente sentado con mi guitarrita viendo como caía el dinero. Bueno, lamento informarles que no fue así. Ustedes son los orgullosos, que el ego no les permitió decidir sentarse como seres humanos a discutir la dirección de la banda, en vez de eso decidieron dejarla y tomar un camino menos “comercial”, menos “artificial”, mas “HONESTO”. Más fácil diría yo. De un día para el otro con Spencer nos levantamos sin ustedes y teníamos un contrato que cumplir. UN CONTRATO. Estamos hablando de cosas serias. De fechas de entrega de álbumes. Luego Spencer, te enfermaste, y ¿saben qué? Estaba solo. Y tenía que continuar una gira que ni siquiera había empezado, y ESTABA SOLO. Y en ese momento, cuando ninguno de ustedes estuvo, Dallon y Kenneth me acompañaron. Ellos pusieron todo su tiempo y dedicación a esta banda. Maldita sea, juntos creamos un álbum espectacular. Y durante este tiempo nos han pasado incontables cosas. Algunas horribles, pero siempre las resolvimos. Esos miembros no originales se merecen su lugar en la banda MUCHO MAS QUE USTEDES. Y no voy a dejar que vuelvan de la nada y los desplacen… Creo que no quiero seguir con esto, con ninguno de ustedes.  


Elevó la cabeza, miró por última vez a Ryan que le devolvió una mirada dolida y bajó de la escalera. Ignoró como lo llamaban y salió rápidamente de la casa. Una vez que se había alejado con su auto lo suficiente paró para calmarse. No podía creer que había llegado a creer que Ryan aún lo amaba. Todavía recordaba la excusa que había puesto para terminar con todo. Supuestamente sería lo mejor para todos, para los dos, para la música, para la banda. Pero, ¿Cómo podía ser lo mejor para Brendon, cuando lo mejor para él era estar con Ryan? Se sentía traicionado. No solo por sus mejores amigos, sino por la persona que más había amado en su vida.  


Brendon podía sentir como caían lágrimas de sus ojos. Se sentía cansado, apoyó su cara contra el volante y comenzó a pensar. No podía volver a su casa, Sarah lo llenaría de preguntas para finalmente insistir en como ella tenía razón y Brendon no debería haber aceptado reunirse con los chicos en un primer lugar. No, tenía que hablar con alguien de confianza, que entendiera en qué situación se encontraba.  


Dejó caer su cara contra el volante, agarró su teléfono y marcó el número de Pete. Luego de un par de tonos finalmente escuchó su voz.  


-FREAK, ¿Cómo está todo?-  


Brendon no podía ni quería disimular que estaba llorando. Así que con el tono casi inentendible contestó –Mal, ¿puedo pasar la noche con vos?-  


-Ohh, si, claro joven padawan. ¿Está todo bien con Sarah?- No era extraño que Brendon lo llamara llorando y pidiéndole pasar la noche con él, pero siempre respondía cortándole o riéndose. Algo de seriedad debía haber reconocido en su voz esta vez ya que aceptó de inmediato.  


-Con Sarah está todo bien. Es Ryan… Y Jon y Spencer. Pero principalmente Ryan y… En 15 minutos estaré ahí, ¿Si?  


-Te estaré esperando.

_____

Pete lo esperaba en la puerta cuando llegó, y lo saludó con un abrazo. Se quedaron así por varios minutos hasta que Brendon finalmente dejó de llorar, lo soltó, y entrando a la casa afirmó –Estoy bien.  


-Eso veo. Meagan y Saint están en Nueva York por el fin de semana, así que podremos hablar tranquilos.-Pete entró detrás de él y se acomodó en una silla del comedor.  


-Maravilloso- Brendon continuó hasta la cocina y comenzó a buscar entre los estantes. - ¿Sabías que Spencer había hablado con Jon y Ryan para que volvieran a la banda?- Su voz se oía amortiguada, detrás del sonido del tintineo de botellas.  


-Sí, claro. Su próximo álbum será producido por dcd2. ¿Pero por qué…? ¿No te lo habían dicho?- Esto se ponía cada vez peor. No solo habían decidido engañar a Brendon, sino que también a su amigo. ¿Qué les había hecho pensar con tanta certeza que Brendon los recibiría de vuelta?  


Brendon volvió de la cocina con un par de botellas entre las que se encontraba una de ron y otra de tequila y un par de vasos. –Esos son algunos de nuestros recuerdos de las últimas vacaciones en Mexico…- Alcanzó a comentar Pete con el ceño fruncido.  


-Los pagaré. Bueno, te voy a contar lo que sucedió entonces- Abrió una de las botellas y llenó con su contenido un vaso. -Aparentemente, mi buen amigo Spencer Smith decidió que sería una buena idea reunirse con Ryan y Jon a mis espaldas. Decidieron que armarían un álbum y que me engañarían a participar en el.-Tomó un sorbo que dejó el vaso por la mitad. Con una cara de rechazo al líquido continuó.-Me hicieron creer que era simplemente para recordar los viejos tiempos, que nos reuniríamos a divertirnos y tocar. Me usaron.- Brendon estaba sonriéndole a Pete. –ME ABANDONARON Y DESPUÉS RECURRIERON A MI SOLO PARA USARME.  


Pete lo miraba con tranquilidad. Si había algo que tantos años junto a Brendon le habían enseñado era que era mejor dejarlo desahogarse. Y qué mejor manera que embriagándose y gritándole en la cara a su mejor amigo. Por eso, mientras Brendon caminaba nerviosamente por la habitación se llenó un vaso y se lo tomó todo en un par de sorbos. Si iba a estar llorando y gritando ebrio del dolor, al menos no lo haría solo. Para eso están los amigos, ¿No?  


Brendon paró de caminar y después de tomar otro sorbo retomó la palabra-Y ¿Sabes qué? Eso no es lo peor de todo. Ryan. Eso es lo peor de todo. Podés creer que después de todo lo que sufrí por él fui tan inocente, TAN IMBÉCIL, que pensé que todavía me amaba. Pensé que me amaba Pete. Tan solo me estaba usando.- Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.- Todavía lo amo, Pete.-  


La expresión de Pete no era de sorpresa, como se esperaba Brendon, sino de una profunda tristeza. Desvió su mirada lo más posible de su amigo y comenzó a estrujar el vaso con ambas manos, nervioso. –Ya lo sé. Siempre lo supe Bren. Y vos también, solo que nunca quisiste aceptarlo.-  


La respuesta de Pete lo detuvo de su estado de nervios. Tenía razón. Jamás entendió realmente por qué Ryan lo había dejado, y a pesar de odiarlo por todo lo que le había hecho, no había dejado de amarlo. Brendon caminó hasta la mesa, se sentó al lado de Pete y volvió a llenar su vaso. No sabía qué hacer. La música que habían compuesto en esos meses era lo mejor que había hecho en toda su carrera y se encontraba muy orgulloso de eso. Si tan solo Spencer nunca le hubiera hecho esa propuesta todo podía seguir como estaba y podrían seguir reuniéndose y pasando tiempo juntos. Podría seguir viendo a Ryan.  


-Ryan no me ama, jamás lo hizo.-Pete apoyó su mano en el hombro de Brendon con una miraba afectuosa. –Tendría que haberme dado cuenta. Estoy seguro de que sale con ese hombre alto y rubio…-  


-¿Dan Keyes?-  


-Ese mismo. Había pasado la noche en el departamento de Ryan el día que fui por primera vez.- Comenzó a reírse nuevamente mientras pasaba una mano nerviosamente por su pelo. –Parece que era el destino, advirtiéndome que no volviera a meterme con ese tipo. Oh Dios mio, soy tan imbécil. ¡Miráme! tengo una maravillosa mujer que me ama con locura, una casa enorme y más dinero del que necesito por toda esta vida y sin embargo nunca pude sacarme a este tipo de mi cabeza.-  


Ahora era el turno de Pete para reírse. Siguió bebiendo el contenido de su vaso mientras Brendon lo observaba con cautela. Suspiró hondo y con una expresión llena de tristeza volvió a hablar.- Bren, amigo mío, no sos el único idiota.- Brendon no podía entender de que estaba hablando su amigo y al parecer su expresión lo delataba porque Pete lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Bajó rápido su vaso hasta golpearlo contra la mesa y retomar la palabra.-¡Patrick, Brendon, Patrick!-  


Brendon no lo podía creer, había escuchado los rumores, claro, pero jamás les había creído. Era imposible. Pete siempre había estado en pareja con alguien desde que lo conocía. Y bueno, Patrick siempre había estado con la misma mujer. -¿Ustedes también habían…? Es decir, ¿Alguna vez ustedes..?-  


Pete cortó su balbuceo rápidamente mientras volvía a llenar su vaso. -¿Estuvimos en una relación? No. ¿Dormimos juntos? Durante años. – La voz de Pete sonaba cada vez más llena de amargura. –Al principio era un juego para ambos iniciado por mí, una simple distracción mientras estábamos lejos de casa y de nuestras novias. Con el tiempo Patrick comenzó a significar cada día más, pero no quería admitirlo. Él era mi amigo y tenía una relación seria. Siempre había soñado con una gran boda, e hijos; una familia perfecta. No quería arruinar su felicidad metiéndolo en situaciones complicadas y simplemente decidí esperar pacientemente. “Seguramente terminarán algún día y Pat caerá a mis brazos desolado para que lo consuele”, pensé. Así dejé pasar el tiempo, años. Finalmente dejé embarazada a mi novia por accidente- Pete sonrió levemente y siguió tomando de su bebida lentamente antes de continuar -El accidente más hermoso de mi vida. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de cuánto realmente amaba a Patrick. Yo quería a ese hijo que vendría, lo quería con todo mi corazón, pero no con ella. Quería el sueño de Patrick, con él. Ahí fue cuando se lo dije.-  


Era la primera vez que Brendon veía a Pete llorar. No sabía qué hacer ante esa situación, él siempre había sido un hombre muy duro y no se le ocurría como consolarlo. Sabía que quizás no era la mejor decisión seguir interrogándolo al respecto, pero su curiosidad no le permitía seguir esperando. –¿Y qué suciedió después?-  


Pete se aclaró la garganta levemente y siguió hablando como si ese momento de debilidad no hubiera sucedido. –Bueno, Patrick hizo un escándalo, se enojó conmigo y decidió retirarse temporalmente de la banda. Él estaba comprometido, yo estaba casado y con un hijo.  


Ahora Bren, esta es la peor parte de la historia: Patrick no se enojó por lo que yo sentía. Cuando yo incié esta… aventura entre nosotros, le planteé muy claramente que lo nuestro no era algo serio y que jamás lo sería. Fui un imbécil y Pat como siempre me tomó en serio. Bueno, Patrick se enojó porque durante todos esos años él había sentido lo mismo por mí, pero siempre recordó lo que yo le había dicho. Ya era demasiado tarde.-  


-Amigo, lo siento mucho.- Brendon abrazó fuertemente a Pete. Ahora entendía por qué Pete durante todos esos años le insistía en tratar de solucionar las cosas con Ryan.  


-Bren, piensa mejor las cosas, no dejes que te pase lo mismo que a mí.-

_____


	4. Chapter 4

No había amanecido todavía cuando Brendon le anunció a Pete que regresaría a su casa. Luego de haberse tomado todos los souvenirs que Pete y Meagan habían traído de Mexico, ambos se encontraban bastante ebrios. A pesar de eso, Pete, que estaba mucho más consciente que Brendon, lo obligó a tomar un taxi, lo ayudó a sentarse en su interior y le dió la dirección al chofer. Mientras arrancaba, Brendon saludaba enérgicamente a Pete con ambas manos y una amplia sonrisa desde la ventana. Luego de un par de cuadras dejó de saludar al vacío y se sentó a mirar el paisaje.  


No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho su amigo. ¿Qué le quería decir? No podía tan solo perdonar a Ryan y confesarle su amor, si a eso se refería. No podía hacerlo. ¿O sí? Solucionar las cosas no podía ser tan fácil. Aparte Ryan no lo amaba de vuelta, amaba a Dan. O eso era lo que Brendon suponía al menos.  


-¡Cambio de planes, señor chofer!- Sacó su celular del bolsillo y con una sonrisa le mostró una dirección que tenía anotada al conductor. –Vamos a ir a este lugar.-  


Una hora después, Brendon se sentía aún más mareado que cuando se había subido al taxi, con gran dificultad contó un par de billetes y se los entregó al conductor. Al salir del auto se encontró con el gran edificio en el que vivía Ryan.  


Se acercó lentamente a la puerta y luego de un par de segundos mirándola fijamente reunió el coraje suficientemente para tocar. Esperó un par de minutos y volvió a llamar. De nuevo no sucedía nada. Brendon retrocedió unos metros y se puso a mirar las ventanas. No se veía luz por ninguna de ellas. Seguramente Ryan estaba ocupado, o durmiendo, o con Dan. O demasiado ocupado durmiendo con Dan.  


El simple pensamiento de Ryan con otra persona lo enfureció de nuevo, sacó su celular y le escribió un mensaje: “Estoy abajo, serías tan considerado de abrirme?”. A Brendon siempre le había sorprendido su capacidad para escribir correctamente cuando estaba ebrio, esa habilidad había sido muy útil durante su adolescencia. Se recostó sobre la puerta y siguió golpeándola con los nudillos mientras esperaba por alguna respuesta.  


Un par de minutos después vió que se encendía una luz detrás de las ventanas. Se paró rápidamente y se alejó de la puerta mientras se acomodaba la ropa. Cuando Ryan finalmente abrió, lo miraba con sorpresa. Brendon no se molestó en saludarlo y simplemente entró. Siguió caminando hasta la cocina, tal como había hecho en casa de Pete, y abrió la heladera. -Bren, ¿estás ebrio?- Brendon lo ignoró, sacó una cerveza y se sentó en la mesada. Luego de tomar un par de sorbos le dirigió la mirada a Ryan por primera vez. Se veía cansado y preocupado, parecía tener miedo de dirigirle la palabra. Tenía puesto un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa blanca abierta, dejando ver su pecho.  


Luego de un par de segundos mirándose mutuamente Brendon finalmente le habló, su voz indiferente.-¿Por qué me dejaste?-  


Ryan suspiró hondo. Sacó otra cerveza de la heladera y lentamente se sentó al lado de Brendon. Tan cerca que sus piernas se rozaban. –Tenía miedo-  


Brendon tardó en razonar su respuesta y esperó a que Ryan siguiera hablando, pero se mantenía callado. Era eso entonces. Tenía miedo. Bueno, Brendon realmente era un hombre aterrador. Claro, sí. Ahora entendía todo. Trató de respirar despacio, retomar la calma. No quería pelear con Ryan, buscaba una explicación, una respuesta coherente.  


Se quedaron callados un par de minutos, tomándose sus cervezas hasta que Brendon volvió a hablar, con la mirada fija en el piso. –No entiendo. ¿Miendo a qué? ¿A mí? Yo te amaba Ryan.  


Al no recibir una respuesta, Brendon giró levemente su cabeza para mirarlo. Se veía asustado, un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. A pesar de eso su voz sonó tranquila, pronunciando cada palabra lentamente. –Ya lo sé. Justamente eso era lo que me asustaba.- Se secó las lágrimas con el puño de la camisa y miró a Brendon antes de continuar. –Vos eras demasiado para mí. Querías continuar la banda, ser conocido. Querías una familia. Y me amabas. Y yo era un desastre Bren.- Cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza hacia otra dirección. Como si no quisiera ver a Brendon en ese momento.  


Brendon nunca lo había visto así. No pudo evitar acercarse más a él. Apoyó una mano en su espalda y con la otra le volvió a secar las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Luego con ambas tomó la cara de Ryan y lo guió hasta que sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Esta vez volvió a hablar despacio, su voz casi en un susurro. –Sigo sin entender.- Conocía a Ryan y sabía que le estaba exigiendo demasiado pero estaba preparado para presionarlo y esperar lo necesario por una respuesta. No iba a dejar las cosas así.  


Ryan abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, tratando de formular una oración; con una extraña semejanza a la de un pez fuera del agua, tratando de respirar. Finalmente retomó la palabra –Vos tenías unas ideas grandiosas para desarrollar con Panic y para mí era demasiado. En cada práctica sentía que no estaba a tu altura y mis aportes eran obstáculos para vos, porque lo eran. Simplemente estábamos en momentos distintos, musicalmente hablando. Lo mejor para todos era dar un paso atrás y dejarlos seguir. Luego de que se lo conté a Jon, él pensó lo mismo y decidió acompañarme.  


Continuaron mirándose por un momento. No era lo que Brendon quería saber y sabía que Ryan lo sabía. Frunció el ceño y continuó presionando la cara de Ryan con las manos, señalándole que continuara.  


-Yo… Vos sabés en que cosas estaba metido. Nada bueno. Debería haber seguido a Spencer y limpiarme, pero no lo hice. Siempre arruino las cosas que me importan sin quererlo y yo podía ver como a vos te dolía todo lo que estaba haciendo. Me sentí incapaz de solucionar las cosas, de ser lo suficientemente bueno para vos. Tenía miedo de lastimarte. No iba a dejar que vos… la única persona que realmente me amó, sufriera por un imbécil como yo. Merecías más, una persona sana, coherente, con planes para el futuro. No a alguien tan inestable.  


Al fin había escuchado lo que había esperado por tantos años, pero no podía sentirse peor. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Brendon recordaba que Ryan había comenzado a frecuentar a un grupo de amigos que él trataba de evitar, reuniéndose en fiestas llenas de excesos y malas compañías. Tendría que haberlo convencido de tomar otras decisiones, acompañarlo a través de su curación, pero en vez de eso había estado demasiado ocupado, cegado por el orgullo, la fama y sus obligaciones. Soltó despacio la cara de Ryan. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y seguía llorando, pero ya no le desviaba la mirada. Ahora lo estaba mirando fijamente, como esperando una reacción.  


Luego de un gran suspiro Brendon se bajó de la mesada y con pasos cansados se acercó al tacho de basura, donde tiró el envase vacío de la cerveza. Luego se acercó a donde estaba Ryan. Apoyó las manos en sus rodillas y lo miró fijamente, mientras él se movía despacio en su lugar, incómodo. –Te comportaste como un imbécil. - Ryan abrió los ojos con sorpresa, definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. La respiración de Brendon era acelerada y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. –No puedo creerlo, Ryan. No hay nadie mejor para mí. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que estaría mejor sin vos? Desde que me dejaste no pasé ni un día en el que no me preguntara por qué, en el que no me sintiera miserable por no tenerte a mi lado cuando me despertaba cada mañana.  


Brendon separó levemente las rodillas de Ryan y se acercó a él hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban. Estaba tan cerca de la cara de Ryan que podía notar cada detalle de sus facciones, de su piel. Tenía una sombra que recorría su mandíbula que evidenciaba que no se afeitaba hacía varios días. Sus ojos hinchados eran marrones, como los de Brendon, pero si los mirabas con atención, desde cerca, podías notar pequeños rayos color oro que cruzaban sus iris.  


Ryan abrió levemente su boca, invitándolo. Pero Brendon no podía estar más distraído, perdido en la belleza de lo que estaba mirando. Levantó una mano y la apoyó sobre su mejilla, acariciando suavemente sus labios. Apoyó su frente sobre la de Ryan y sonrió. –Nunca dejé de amarte y nunca lo haré.- Sin sacar su mirada de los labios de su compañero, notó como se movían hasta formar una sonrisa. Estaban bien.  


De repente no podía esperar más. Había esperado durante tanto tiempo este momento que había llegado a convencerse de que jamás sucedería. Sus piernas temblaban por la anticipación, apoyó una mano en la cadera de Ryan para estabilizarse. Llevó la otra mano hacia su nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí, uniendo sus labios con los de él. El beso era lento, ambos intentaban saborear cada momento, explorándose mutuamente. Ryan reaccionó rodeando a Brendon con sus brazos, recorriendo en círculos con sus largos dedos su espalda.  


Brendon cortó el beso para volver a mirar a Ryan. Lo invadía una felicidad enorme que se reflejaba en su gran sonrisa. Ryan le sonrió de vuelta con deseo en sus ojos y levantó levemente su cabeza, exponiendo su cuello para Brendon. Ese era uno las áreas más débiles de Ryan y obvio que lo recordaba. Acercó sus labios a ese punto específico de su cuello, cerca de su nuez de Adán y comenzó a trazar un recorrido de besos desde su mandíbula hasta su oreja, deteniéndose ahí para delinear su contorno con su lengua. Ryan temblaba ante el contacto, entregándose a Brendon.  


Las manos de Ryan, desesperadas, llegaron al borde de la camiseta de Brendon y comenzaron a tocar su abdomen, su espalda, su pecho. Sus caricias parecían arderle a Brendon, que retrocedió un poco de sus manos solo para sacarse ese trozo de tela que interrumpía el contacto directo de sus pieles. Dejó la camiseta a un lado y tomó a Ryan de las manos para ayudarlo a bajar de la mesada. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente, concentrado en la suave sensación del roce de la piel. Pero no era suficiente, no era suficiente Ryan. Lo soltó de su abrazo y con los dedos entrelazados y una leve sonrisa en su cara comenzó a conducirlo hasta la escalera.  


Podía ver y sentir qué tan excitado se encontraba su compañero. Quería verlo de esa manera, deseándolo y poseyéndolo de todas las formas posibles.  


Una vez que se encontraban en el segundo piso, Brendon le sacó lentamente la camisa de los hombros, sin cortar el contacto visual. Se veía tan sensual así. Con los ojos abiertos, llenos de pasión, perdidos a lo que Brendon le ofrecía, mirándolo fijamente.  


De repente Brendon se arrodilla y mirando a Ryan desde esa posición, con dedos temblorosos, procedió a desabrocharle el cinturón, dejarlo a un lado, luego el pantalón y bajárselo despacio hasta el piso. Por último lugar le sacó la ropa interior. Ignoró la erección que tan demandantemente exigía su atención y volvió a ponerse de pie lentamente, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos las piernas de su amante, los lados de su torso, sus costillas, su espalda, sus omóplatos. Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, primero despacio y luego más rápido. Las manos de Ryan acariciándole el pelo. Podía sentir cómo los rastros de barba de Ryan le raspaban suavemente la boca, pero no le podía importar menos. Era Ryan todo lo que podía pensar, Ryan desnudo, encima suyo, en la cama.  


Sin cortar el beso, una de las manos de Ryan se alejó de la parte de atrás de su cabeza y bajó hasta su ingle para comenzar a rozarla despacio. Brendon no podía evitar mover su cadera acompañando esa suave estimulación. Era Ryan, tocándolo. Era demasiado para él. Comezó a profundizar el beso, sus lenguas cada vez más rápidas, mostrándose cuánto se necesitaban en ese momento.  


Ryan comenzó a empujarlo lentamente hasta llegar a la cama. Brendon se recostó y Ryan comenzó a desvestirlo, tal como Brendon lo había hecho previamente con él, pero mucho más rápido. El deseo le hacía imposible esperar más. Luego de sacarle los zapatos y el pantalón le bajó los boxers hasta la mitad de los muslos y tomó su miembro con ambas manos. Comenzó a tocarlo con movimientos lentos, constantes, mientas lo miraba. Brendon tenía los ojos cerrados, perdido en las caricias de Ryan. Con una mano le sacó completamente la ropa interior y sin parar de tocarlo comenzó a ubicar su cuerpo suavemente sobre el de Brendon.  


Apenas sintió el peso de su compañero encima suyo Brendon acomodó sus piernas, entrelazándolas con las de él. Brendon se sentía extasiado, el simple olor de Ryan lograba desorientarlo y perder el control de sí mismo. Ryan tomó las manos de Brendon y despacio las guió encima de su cabeza. Apoyándose con los codos en la cama y sosteniendo sus manos en esa posición ambos comenzaron a mover sus pelvis, buscando el roce.  


Brendon podía sentir cuando sus miembros se rozaban entre sí y su respiración se hacía cada vez más rápida. No podía evitar gemir ante el contacto. Quería tocar a Ryan, saborearlo, morderlo, asegurarse de que nunca se volviera a alejar de él, pero tenía los brazos firmemente sujetos, imovilizándolo. Levantó sus piernas levemente y con ellas abrazó su cintura, atrayéndolo más cerca todavía. Dejándole claro a Ryan lo que quería, lo que necesitaba de él.  


Ryan soltó a Brendon y volvió a acariciarlo lentamente. Sus largos dedos recorriendo todo su cuerpo mientras se aseguraba de no dejar rincón sin besar, acariciar y lamer. Luego de un par de minutos en los que Brendon pensó que se volvería loco por sus caricias, Ryan alejó sus manos de su cuerpo y cómo podía, todavía sujeto por Brendon desde la cintura, se estiró hasta la mesa que se encontraba al lado de la cama. Con un brazo comenzó a buscar entre el desorden del cajón mientras Brendon sentía que no podía esperar más y mientas le besaba el cuello logró hablar –Por favor, Ryan- Su voz sonaba realmente desesperada y Ryan sentía un vacío en el estómago. No podía creer que eso estuviera realmente pasando, que Brendon lo deseara tanto como él. Finalmente sacó un pomo de lubricante del cajón y mientras Brendon separaba más sus piernas sin poder esperar más, Ryan luchaba para sacar lo poco que quedaba de lubricante del recipiente.  


Al notar esto Brendon no pudo evitar dejar el cuello de su compañero y preguntarse por qué Ryan contaba con lubricante y por qué le quedaba tan poco. Él tenía un par de tubos en su casa también, claro, pero eran para usar con su esposa porque él estaba casado. Ryan en cambio estaba soltero y no tendría por qué necesitar usar lubricante. Rápidamente comenzó a pensar en Dan.  


Mientras Ryan lo besaba despacio en el cuello y bajaba su mano cubierta con la sustancia, Brendon bajó sus piernas y desenredó sus brazos de su cuello. Al notar sus movimientos Ryan paró abruptamente de besarlo para mirarlo con una sonrisa. –Bren, ¿Está todo bien?  


Brendon no podía aguantar más. No podía entregarse a Ryan finalmente para volver a sufrir. No quería estar en segundo lugar para él. –Necesito que hablemos de algo.  


Ryan sonrió mientras volvió a acariciarlo lentamente y acercándose a su oído le respondió con voz muy suave. -¿Ahora? ¿No podemos esperar?- Comenzó a besarle la oreja mientras Brendon sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, pidiéndole que cediera ante su ganas de Ryan. Pero no podía esperar, no quería arrepentirse luego de algo tan maravilloso.  


-Ry, antes de que avancemos, necesito saber si estás en una relación con alguien.  


Ryan, siguió besándole el cuello, bajando lentamente hasta su pecho. Allí levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Brendon. Y Ryan se veía tan sexy así, con el pelo revuelto, la piel de su cara irritada por el roce, los ojos insinuantes y una sonrisa. –No, Bren. Soy todo tuyo .- Bajó la vista y siguió besándolo hasta llegar a su estómago, donde comenzó a trazar líneas con su lengua, bajando sugestivamente cada vez más. Brendon sentía que no podía hablar, elevaba su cadera buscando el roce. Era demasiado difícil para él formular una oración bajo las caricias de Ryan.  


-Pero… Dan Keyes. ¿Estás con él? Es decir…- Su boca emitió un gran gemido como respuesta a Ryan que lo había sorprendido envolviendo con sus labios la punta enrojecida de su miembro. Como respuesta, Ryan soltó a Brendon y comenzó a reírse, con la cabeza apoyada contra su muslo.  


Brendon no sabía si ofenderse o sentirse avergonzado. Se sentó en la cama y miró a Ryan con el ceño fruncido, que seguía riéndose. –Bren, ¡Dan es heterosexual!  


-¡Bueno, técnicamente nosotros también! Y no le veo la gracia- Finalmente había decidido enojarse, cruzó sus brazos y agravó su mirada. Ryan le tomó la cara con las manos y comenzó a darle suaves besos sobre sus facciones, sin parar de reírse.  


-Técnicamente vos sos heterosexual, yo nunca dejé nada en claro- Al notar que la expresión de Brendon no cambiaba decidió controlarse. Respiro hondo un par de segundos antes de volver a hablar. 

-¿Por qué preguntás?  


-Cuando vine por primera vez, era muy temprano en la mañana, él me abrió con el pelo mojado y me trató de una manera extraña. Tu cama estaba muy destendida y vos estabas en ropa interior. No soy tonto Ryan.- Brendon estaba seguro que no era conveniente celar a alguien con quien se acababa de arreglar, pero no podía evitarlo. Desde aquel día no había podido parar de pensar en que los rumores de ellos dos eran ciertos.  


Ryan volvió a reírse despacio, pero abrazó a Brendon a pesar de su resistencia. -¡Bren! Dan es un amigo, nada más. Está en el medio de una separación muy fea con su novia y duerme de vez en cuando acá. En el sillón. Porque es mi amigo. Y los amigos se invitan a sus casas.- Volvió a mirar a Brendon a la cara, que lo miraba con recelo. –Y si te trató de forma extraña, bueno… es un tipo raro, no lo voy a negar.-  


Brendon podía sentir calor en sus mejillas y con una media sonrisa en sus labios abrazó a Ryan y lo obligó a acostarse encima suyo de vuelta. Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo. –Bueno, esta vez lo dejaré pasar.


End file.
